


Dean Winchester 100

by lokithegodofsass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Because it's pretty short, Castiel's Journal, Congratulations if you read these tags because it's almost 1am and they make no sense, Either way I'm labelling it as fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, I can't decide between the two, Internal Monologue, M/M, Which gets its separate tag because I want the attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokithegodofsass/pseuds/lokithegodofsass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean may have his walls, but there are ten simple facts that have been discovered in the seven years of knowing the man</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester 100

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from an amazing fic called [Connor Walsh for Dummies](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4983211) and if you like HTGAWM you should totally check it out aha  
> I also normally don't write in the second person but I thought it was fitting for this fic

1\. Dean is intelligent. He never believes anyone who tells him this (especially Sam), but after spending two seconds with the man it becomes painfully clear. Sometimes, you observe him while he's working on a case and you can see the gears spinning behind his eyes. He always seems to know the right things to say when you come with him with a problem and you often find yourself wishing that you could return the favor.

2\. Dean likes to keep his surroundings in order. At first glance, one would assume that Sam, the quieter and more serious of the two brothers, would be the tidy one, but you've found that this is not the case. Dean eyes Sam's bed head in annoyance or he'll straighten the collar of your coat while mumbling that he can't believe that he even considers being seen in public with "anyone who would wear this nudist, drug dealing trenchcoat". And, naturally, don't even think about leaving something in the Impala that doesn't belong. You asked him about this once, and he admitted that it's much easier to deal with the mess in his head when the outside world is straightened out.

3\. Dean will sometimes stop speaking for a few days. This is usually after a bad hunt. It's best to leave him alone unless he specifically comes to you for attention. Then he'll flick on an old classic movie and watch it with his arm drawn around your shoulder, a ghost of a smile plastered on his face.

4\. Dean enjoys his bed. He once jokingly tells you that his list of belongings includes "his car, his gun, his brother, his angel, and his bed". It's not just a place for sex, even though that's one of the main uses you get out of it. He enjoys his midday naps, where sunbeams dance on his back as he catches up with the sleep his nightmares stole the night before. It's also his own private space, something he relishes since he doesn't have much to call his own.

5\. Dean doesn't always know how to deal with affection. He can dish it out, whether he's cooking Sam's favorite meal after a hunt or he has you on your back, moving his hips around you in angles that make your eyes water. Charm comes easy to him, even if your gaze hardens as he smiles at a pretty waitress with an "add extra bacon too, sweetheart". But when you try to be kind to him, he has a series of reactions. Compliments, like accidentally admitting to him that he's your role model, make him duck his head and try to mask a blush before he requested that you stop being "a fucking nerd, dammit Cas". (You did find one exception, when you confessed that you found him pretty. A momentary look of terror crossed his face, one so quick that you would've missed it if you weren't paying attention. You decided to retire that particular one.) Cooking for him throws him off guard, and he spends a good portion of the evening re-organizing the fridge and lamenting that you "fucked up the system". But, as he eats the burger that you prepared, you can see that he's trying his hardest to stop a grin from spreading across his face.

6\. Dean loves taking you places. It all started with that trip to the bar, which feels like millions of years ago, when he vowed not to leave until you lost your virginity and you wanted to slap him across the face for being blind to the fact that he was the only person you wanted to give it to. He'll take you to the park and lead you past the flowers. These don't seem like his kind of activities and when you point this fact out he rolls his eyes and gives you a small, crooked smirk. He seems to enjoy watching your face light up as the bees or hearing you marvel at how your father was a true artist. To him, seeing the amazed expression on your face seems to be worth the trouble.

7\. Dean wants a family that extends beyond you and his brother. Whenever a group of children run past him, he watches them go with a hint of a smile before instantly regaining his poker face. You also know that he would never take on a child as long as hunting had its pull on him. You want to tell him that he's paid his dues and no one deserves to settle down more than he and his brother do, but you know he never will unless he believes that he deserves it. You just wonder what has to happen in order to prove it to him.

8\. Nothing stands in Dean's way if he truly wants something. You should've figured this out, when he would've rather let himself and the world burn than risk losing his brother or when he tore purgatory apart to find you, but at times his resolve still surprises you. He will punch someone for the last bag of hamburger buns. Actually, disregard the first sentence; a good set of puppy dog eyes from you or Sam is one of the only things that could derail him from his goal.

9\. Dean is not purely good. His soul may shine brighter than any other, but there is a darkness that exists as well. It manifests in the empty beer bottles, the bruising on his knuckles, the gunpowder and blood that isn't his on his clothes, the snarl in his voice when you make the mistake of upsetting him. The darkness is what makes him a good hunter, but it's also what made you fall for him. He continues to fight the darkness in the world and in himself and that's what makes him special.

10\. Dean doesn't use the "L-word". This worries you at first, when you first confess it and he grabs your tie and pulls you into a gentle kiss before he tells you to "stop being a goddamn sap and keep looking for a way to gank this self righteous asshole". But you see it in his actions. The smile in his voice when he answers your phone calls, the quick brush of his lips against yours before he leaves for a hunt, the spark in his eye whenever he good-naturedly complains about how you don't grasp the concept of personal space. You don't need him to tell you, you know he feels the same way.


End file.
